100 Theme Challenge
by iCapybara
Summary: Just a one hundred theme challenge, kind of side stories to my main story, which I'm still working on before publishing. Rated T for language, possible romance, etc.
1. Prologue

Well, just as a little prologue, I wanted everyone to know that this a one hundred theme challenge, duh, with the characters from a long story, that I'm beginning to to write. I have a good portion written.

HAH. That's actually a lie, I only have a few chapters written, but then I got sidetracked by this '100 Pokemon Theme Challenge.' So, yeaaaa...

It includes my OC's, and I'm using characters from the Bleach Series in it. Of course, they don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them to help tell the stories, haha. They belong to Tite Kubo, of course.

Also, just so everyone knows, the themes probably won't be in order. In fact, they won't be in order.

I hope everyone likes the themes/stories. I can't remember where I got the list of themes, but it does go to the rightful owner, if I ever figure out who it was, haha. I won't write the themes, just so they'll be a mystery to everyone, woohoo~

So, without further ado.. Let's get started, yes?


	2. Trade, Please!

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 49

Trade, Please!

Ikkaku fondly remembered the day that Chessebelle had come rushing to him, pleading with him to trade her poliwhirl and slowbro with her. They were both holding King's Rock, and Ikkaku knew exactly why she wanted to trade them, and he realized why she had been at the pokeathalon for so many days in a row. She must've been saving up points for the rocks, so she could trade both Pokémon at the same time.

Her bodyguard thought it was funny how desperate she was, and he knew that Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Yachiru were all away for the day. He also knew that she wouldn't trade with a random person, because of the fact that they could easily run off with her Pokémon. Despite her knowledge of martial arts, she would never kick someone's ass in public if it would make a scene in public, just because of the paparazzi being on her ass all the time to begin with.

Ikkaku had smirked and made her beg for a good hour, before making her do everything he asked of her for the rest of the day.

Now, as Ikkaku kneels on the floor on his hands and knees as Chessebelle's foot rest, he realizes just how idiotic he was, knowing he'd have to do this one day when his Rhydon was strong enough and he had gotten a Protector for her to hold.

And that day has come. Chessebelle will fondly remember this day.


	3. Smokin!

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 51

Smokin'!

"Ya know, Smoking is bad for you." Chessebelle murmured as she watched the blonde and raven-haired males lean against the wall of the Indigo Plateau, the two sharing a lighter to light up the cancer sticks. Nnoitra looked down at Chessebelle, rolling his one eye and taking an inhale of the cigarette before letting it out slowly. Shinji, on the other hand, smirked as he held the cigarette away from his mouth and stuck his tongue out playfully, his piercing glittering softly in the daylight. "Sorry, mum, here, take it from me."

Chessebelle growled under her breath at his taunting, watching as the two snickered and inhaled their cigarette smoke. "Have you even smoked before, goodie two shoes?" Nnoitra questioned as he pocketed his lighter before bringing it back out and tossing it to Chessebelle when she shook her head 'no.'

"Light one up, baby. It'll make you feel nice and groovy…" Shinji purred as he took Chessebelle's hand and led her in between the two men. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked at her before smirking and putting it to her lips, giving her his already lit one, and taking the unlit one out of her hand. Chessebelle looked at the two before taking a small inhale and coughing, pouting as it burnt her throat and mouth, shaking her head and handing it back to Shinji.

The two males chuckled and shook their heads, just as her band of bodyguards returned, glaring at Nnoitra and Shinji as they found her coughing up a lung and shaking her head, her eyes watering a bit. "The fuck is wrong with you! What if she had asthma?!" Ikkaku shouted at the two angrily, the pair just smirking and shrugging in return.

"Well, looks like she doesn't." The raven-haired male hissed, licking his lips as he took another drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and crushing it with the heel of his boot. Shinji snickered under his breath at Nnoitra's comment, and did the same, but crushed it with the ball of his foot, looking back up.

As Yumichika began to explain their evacuation plan, Chessebelle's mind began to focus on the burning sensation still in her throat and mouth before she shuddered. 'I'm never smoking again…' She thought to herself with a shake of her head, as if to reassure herself.


	4. Cowboys!

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 18

Cowboys!

The moon shined down on the Johto region, the clouds from the rain now hovering off towards the Kanto region. Route thirty-four is where Chessebelle had found herself this evening, enjoying in a small dinner date with her Pokémon and her boyfriend at the time, Saix, with his Pokémon as well.

"At least there isn't a forecast of rain for the next few days." Saix murmured as he put his Pokegear down onto the small blanket they had laid out on the top of the small hill overlooking both Routes and Olivine to the back. The sound of a Pokémon lullaby drifted from the blue Pokegear, Chessebelle sighing happily as she snuggled up to Saix, her head on his chest as they lay down with each other.

Don, Chessebelle's partner Pokémon, a Honchkrow, was perched on a nearby tree below the hill with Luppi, her Persian, lounging on a branch below him, and at the base of the tree, Rigby, her Raichu, slept peacefully. Saix' own partner, an off-colored Umbreon that glowed blue instead of yellow, sat behind his trainer and his companion, looking up at the moon whimsically. The only other Pokémon out was his Sableye, who was sleeping off to the side, small snores escaping from his lips.

Chessebelle opened her sea foam eyes, looking up at Saix suddenly before sitting up, as if she was a dog and had just heard a high-pitched noise. "What is it?" Saix questioned his lover, who looked at him and narrowed her eyes for a moment, holding up her finger of one hand, while the other supported her body. Saix perked up suddenly as well, hearing shouts from below, the two quickly standing up and looking out over their perch.

"Help! The Tauros are running rampant in Olivine! An odd radio broadcast was making them go crazy!" A woman shrieked from the route above Olivine and below the ranch, the trainers on route 38 rushing to help out.

The couple exchanged glances before nodding. "Don, Luppi, Rigby. Get up!" Chessebelle commanded, Don already flapping and grabbing his trainer's wrists, the girl holding onto his small legs, the Honchkrow swooping her off the hill and dropping her to the ground of Route 39, the red-head running down the slightly sloped path, leaping off the ledges gracefully. Don flew ahead, while Luppi and Rigby straddled in the back, more or less watching for anymore Tauros who would escape.

Saix quickly nodded to his Umbreon, who exchanged the gesture before waking the nearby Sableye. The blue-haired man jumped off the large hill gracefully, rolling at the bottom to brace his fall, before following his girlfriend quickly. His Umbreon was nipping at his heels, while the Sableye took a leisurely stroll to the ranch to keep lookout with Luppi and Rigby, to their displeasure.

Chessebelle made it to Olivine but stopped when she reached the cobblestoned city, gaping at the sight of the rabid bulls tearing through the town. Saix swiftly passed Chessebelle, her hair rushing forward because of the air rushing forward as well. "Holy fuck." Chessebelle murmured before Don hit her head with one of his wings and giving her a look of disbelief. "Oh, yea! Shit… Let's see…" Chessebelle murmured as she looked around the city for anything that would help her round up some of the Tauros. She glanced up and noticed the rope with festive flags above the city as a banner to welcome trainers and other civilians. "Don, pull that rope down for me." Chessebelle commanded, as other trainers rushed past her to help out with the situation.

Don nodded and flew up, pulling the rope off of the two poles that hung it up, before dropping it down to Chessebelle, who picked it up and made quick work of it, making a lasso out of it. "I really hope I can do this without practice, or this is going to be embarrassing…" The red-head murmured as she hefted the rope up, looking around the city and noticing one Tauros ramming itself into the gym doors, trying to get inside. "Looks like that's why Jasmine isn't out and about." The red-head murmured as she trotted towards the Pokémon, keeping a distance of at least ten feet, before lugging the rope up and starting to twirl it above her head. "Here goes nothing…" The red-head murmured as she threw the lasso the best she could.

Upon opening her eyes, Chessebelle bit her lip, managing to catch the Tauros by one of its horns. "Alright, get over here…" Chessebelle growled under her breath, pulling with all her might on the lasso, the Tauros resisting for a good few minutes. A few minutes turned into at least fifteen minutes before the bull gave up and Chessebelle tied it to a pole, giving a huff of frustration. As she turned around to help out, she gaped at Saix, who was shaking his head and chuckling, the rest of the Tauros gone from the city.

"Good Arceus, Chess, you are horrible with this." Saix chuckled as he walked to her and kissed her forehead without even bending down, their height difference useful for once. "What?! Did you get them all under control?!" Chessebelle questioned in disbelief as Saix untied the Tauros and began walking back towards the Ranch, Chessebelle walking beside him, still in awe.

"Yup… I used to visit my uncle and aunt on the Ranch in Unova all the time. Don't you listen to my stories?" Saix questioned, looking at his lover and smirking at her blank stare, before she blinked and smiled. "I think I'm always really excited when you get back, that I just want to hug you and kiss you and never let you go." Chessebelle explained as the two brought the Tauros back to the Ranch along with the rest of the now calmed Pokémon.

"Oh, Saix, you're like my very own cowboy Casanova." Chessebelle sighed dreamily, leaning into Saix's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and chuckled lovingly as he kissed the top of her head softly.


	5. Berries

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 53

Berries

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Yachiru always laughed at Chessebelle when they were traveling and it was close enough they could simply go by walking. They would often camp out at dusk, so they wouldn't have to continue in the darkness, and when any Pokémon could jump out at any given time.

She would complain about everything, and even if they prepared the most luxurious campsite anyone could produce, she would find something to complain about. The one thing she would _always _complain about was the berries. No matter how they were cooked, prepared, the texture, the flavor, the color, _anything_, she would find a reason to complain about them.

The only times Chessebelle hadn't complained about their camping out and the berries was the night after the incident happened. After that day, she never complained about her meals and how they were set up for camp.

It's funny how such a simple thing like berries would annoy her so much until then.

When the group camps out, she sometimes even asks for seconds, for her Pokémon and for herself.


	6. Flowers

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 86

Flowers

Chessebelle always said she hated flowers, especially on Valentine's Day, of all the holidays or special occasions.

Despite Yumichika telling Ikkaku this known fact, the bodyguard decided that he'd fix this hatred, and he'd do it in a special way. The red-head had just gotten back from her Sinnoh tour, and she was beat, and was ready to get back to their hotel in Veilstone city and pass out on the bed. Ikkaku, having taken the day off, had specifically put a trail of bluebonnets to the bed, before spelling out her name in bouquets of vibrant different species of flowers. He was waiting for her, a green rose in the lapel of his suit, and when the red-head had walked in, she stood on the other side of the bed and looked almost mortified by the sight.

Ikkku began to rethink his decision, and apologized to Chessebelle, before she began to laugh, telling him how she loved it. That night, Ikkaku realized two things about his boss.

One thing was that she had never been given flowers, Saix automatically assuming she hated them, which is why she said she did. She actually was just waiting for the right guy to realize how much she yearned for someone special to gift to her flowers, to make her feel special.

The second thing was that when she was exhausted, she would fall asleep practically anywhere, including on twelve bouquets of roses, sunflowers, bluebonnets, daisies, and any other flower imaginable.


	7. Glasses

_Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge_

_Prompt Number 58_

_Glasses_

Chessebelle looked outside, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she watched the rain hitting the windowpane aggressively. A flash of lightning made her jump slightly and move away from the window, shuddering as she put her arms across her chest, holding the opposite elbow lovingly.

"Chess, darling, I think that your little friends upstairs are causing a commotion…" The red-head looked at her mother, at the bottom of the staircase and looking up at something her daughter couldn't see. Chessebelle smiled softly and walked to her mother's side, nodding and reassuring her, "I'll go check on them. I'll be off to bed after that. Goodnight, mom. Tell dad I said goodnight, if he's still up." The older woman nodded, her copper hair bouncing vibrantly in the light of the chandelier above the stairs. "Goodnight, Darling. Oh, and if the boys need anything, tell them they don't have to ask. They can just come and get whatever it is they need."

"Yea, yea, I'll tell them, mom." Chessebelle said with an eye roll, smirking as she climbed the stairs, still holding her elbows as she slowly ascended the marble staircase. Once at the top, the red-head looked left and right before jumping slightly when she heard a thump followed by some cursing. A little girl's squeal proceeded to echo from the room at the end of the corridor to her left, before aforementioned little girl came speeding down the hall and into the door at the end of the right corridor.

"Dammit, Yachiru! Stay out of my fucking guest room! Annette is never going to invite us here again because of you!" A male voice snarled from the room before slamming the door shut, causing one of the paintings outside the door to collapse to the ground, the frame cracking slightly. Chessebelle had watched the scene, her hair billowing behind her shoulders when the pink-haired girl had run by her at mock-two.

The red-head shook her head as she watched the painting fall, walking down the hall to the painting and crouched down, picking it up slowly and examining it. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to break it… You know how Yachiru makes me so angry." The red-head looked up at the bald man next to her, who crouched down and looked at her apologetically, the red makeup at the corner of his eyes sparkling slightly, as if he had just put them on.

"Oh, no, it's alright…" Chessebelle looked down at the painting, just a simple landscape portrait of the Moo Moo Farm down on Route 39, a small picnic basket on the hill by the farm. "This… This wasn't an important painting anyways, Ikkaku. Don't worry about it." The red-head explained with a small smile as she stood up straight, turning the picture over and noticing the small 'SA' in cursive at the corner of the page. Her eyes hardened for a moment, her lips pursing as she remembered the day on the hill with him, shaking her head softly before looking up at her companion with a soft smile.

She glanced around Ikkaku, his room lit up by a lamp on a desk, soft classical music playing and drifting out, making her chuckle softly. "Mind if I join you and your music?" The woman questioned with a smirk and wink at Ikkaku as she swiftly moved around the man and into the room, making herself comfortable on his bed, laid out with simple red sheets and a black blanket. Ikkaku, in no position to deny her, simply moved into the room as well and closed the door with a small roll of his eyes, before moving to the desk, sitting in the plush chair and swiveling it around to look at Chessebelle, who had already curled up under the covers and was looking at the muted TV curiously.

"Wanna watch TV? I'll turn down my music." Ikkaku didn't give her time to answer, simply taking the remote from the edge of the bed and unmuting it, the theme song for 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' starting up after the end of the previous commercial.

"Haha, thanks, Kaku." The woman smirked a little before glancing over her shoulder, looking at Ikkaku at the end of the bed, only the back of his head visible along with his profile. He was concentrating on something he had been working on at the desk apparently. "Whatcha doing?" She questioned, her curiosity piqued. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll show you in the morning." Ikkaku said over his shoulder, making Chessebelle give a huff.

The bald man turned to look at her, but could only see half of her face, because she had returned to watching TV with a small pout. Ikkaku chuckled softly and shook his head, looking down at the paper in front of him, before crumpling it up and throwing it at the side of the desk.

After about an hour of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Chessebelle had fallen asleep, but around seven in the morning, she awoke to a nudging on her shoulder. Her sea foam eyes slowly opened, meeting Ikkaku's deep brown ones, which were set in a pair of black-framed glasses.

"Chess, look! I know you said that painting didn't mean much to you, but I made one to replace it! Look, I promise you won't be disappointed!" The bald man was so excited about his painting, that despite still being asleep at least three quarters of the way, Chessebelle's brain registered she should probably chuckle and amuse Ikkaku by going to look at his creation.

The red-head did so, stumbling up, and with Ikkaku's help, moved to the desk, a large canvas on top of it and taking up a good portion of it, with a portrait of a landscape on it. After seeing it for the first time, Chessebelle's eyes widened slightly, realizing what the painting was of.

It was the day that Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Yachiru had become her bodyguards. The painting was of a large beach, chairs and swimmers scattered about, and Chessebelle was featured in a simple white sarong, with her matching white bikini top on, sporting a glittering gold star on the left cup. In front of her was Don, who seemed to be huffing a bit, Luppi to the side, crouching as if getting ready to pounce, and Rigby, who had his brown paws up as if he was about to box something. The backs of Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were seen, each of them wearing swim trunks and a tank-top, with the exception of Kenpachi, who was shirtless. He was sporting a great deal of scars on his back, as well as Yachiru holding onto him. She had a simple red and white polka-dotted bikini on.

The backs of three Pokémon were seen as well, scratches and such on their bodies. In front of Yumichika was a large Pidgeot, whose wings were spread in an intimidating manner. Kenpachi had a larger than average Golem, with its fists clenched threateningly. Last but not least, Ikkaku had his prized Scrafty in front of him, who also had his hands up like he was about to box. Chessebelle's face looked determined, in the painting, while she remembered that day clearly. She had been scared. Luppi had almost died, not just fainted, actually died. Don was huffing for breath, while Rigby had earned a large scar down his back and around to his thigh.

Despite the negative of that day, she had clearly remembered that she wouldn't trade that day for anything in the world. Chessebelle looked at Ikkaku, who was looking at her and waiting for her opinion. The red-head noticed Ikkaku's glasses, which she had only seen him wear once or twice, and could see her reflection in them vaguely. She realized she had started to cry, before she embraced him lovingly, saying just how much she loved the painting.


	8. King of the Surf

_Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge_

_Prompt Number 14_

_King of the Surf_

Chessebelle sighed contently, the sunshine on her body making her enjoy the weekend she had off from her 'world tour' as the Elite Four liked to call it. On this lovely Saturday afternoon, Chessebelle was sun-bathing on a simple beach chair, with Luppi on the sand next to her doing the same. Don was roosting at the end of the chair, as if guarding Chessebelle herself, and let his head swivel around occasionally to look for impending waves or dangers. Many boys were staring at the red-head, not only because of the fact that she was famous, but because of her bikini-clad body. The women grumbled and threw a hissy fit when their boyfriends wouldn't pay attention to them. Luckily, Chessebelle was more interested in relaxing, than anything else.

"Hey, Hips! Looky, Hips! Baldy is showing off for you and told me he'd give me candy if I got you to look at him while he did this! Looky!" Chessebelle heard the familiar voice of her bodyguard's adoptive daughter, the pink-haired child pulling at her hand and pointing at the waves.

The red-head put a hand to her mouth, stifling her giggle as she saw Ikkaku surfing with Yumichika and Kenpachi. Yumichika was just sitting on the board near the shore, not wanting his hair or feathers to get wet, while Kenpachi was waiting for a higher wave next to him. Ikkaku, on the other hand, was signaling to the pink-haired girl with an 'x', as if telling her not to do it now. She soon found out why as he stood up on his board, a wave curling in, Ikkaku wiping out and getting swept under the wave. Chessebelle sat up, straddling her beach chair, worry in her eyes. Chessebelle let out her held-in breath, smiling lovingly as Ikkaku resurfaced, a glare on his face.

"Gee, he sucked. Why would he want you to look at that?" Yachiru questioned as she went back to building a sand castle next to Chessebelle, behind Luppi, using his tail as a flag.

Chessebelle smirked at Yachiru and got off of her chair, ruffling the girl's pink hair and shook her head as she walked towards the shore, some of the boys nearby stopping their game of football or Frisbee, some stopping out in the ocean, sitting on their surfboards apprehensively. Ikkaku grumbled under his breath, his cheeks tinged pink as he swam to his board and got onto it quickly, swimming back to shore with it, stopping a few feet off, his back to the sand.

The red-head smiled as she walked into the water, Kenpachi and Yumichika eying her before exchanging glances and smirking. Ikkaku huffed as he stared down at his red and white bored, before something touched his thigh, making him jump slightly and look down in surprise. Chessebelle smiled up at him, her seafoam eyes twinkling in the sunlight, her hair still dry on the top, her bangs still looking as nicely as they did this morning. "Scooch back." She said with another smile, before he did as told, the red-head hopping up with ease considering the choppy waves around them, and faced Ikkaku.

"I'm impressed. I've never seen someone wipe out so hard before." She chuckled as Ikkaku blushed and gave a huff of disappointment in himself. "It's cool, kaku. I still think you're the best guy ever, along with those two idiots." Chessebelle explained, nodding her head behind him at Kenpachi and Yumichika, who were now playing a game of 'throwing each other off of each other's boards to be manly.'

Chessebelle leaned in and kissed Ikkaku suddenly, as soon as he had turned around, and smiled as she broke it and caressed his cheek affectionately. "Keep up the good work, love." Chessebelle purred as she smiled and tilted her head submissively before getting off his board and swimming back to shore.

"He's the King…" "Maybe if we all wipe out, we'll all get kisses from her…" "King of the Surf!" Ikkaku heard the shouts from the shore of himself being the King of the Surf and smirked as he looked at Chessebelle, who had returned to her chair and held up an 'Ok' sign and put on some sunglasses she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. "She's an evil genius, isn't she…" Kenpachi stated, more than asked, Yumichika as he shook his head, his wet hair dripping onto his chest and shoulders. "Naw, just a knowing female." Yumichika replied as he fixed his hair carefully. "More like the most perfect female Arceus ever created." Ikkaku corrected as he drifted over to his peers, smirking as he looked at her dreamily.

"King of the surf!" The boys on the beach chanted as they applauded Ikkaku; Chessebelle chuckled to herself as Yachiru questioned her actions.

"My bodyguards protect me when I'm in need. I do the same for them, whenever I can, Yachiru, my sweet." She had replied before adding, "Ikkaku wanted to impress me. Well, now he impressed everyone. He'll be the legend known as King of the Surf here now." Yachiru looked at Chess out of the corner of her eye and shook her head, the younger girl unsure of what kind of reasoning that was. Grown-ups were weird.


	9. Nautical

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 36

Nautical

Ever since Katharina had joined the group, Yumichika could not keep his comments to himself about her 'beauty,' or rather, lack-there-of. The brunette can't keep her mouth shut either, and often criticizes the male and shoots insults back his way, after he makes fun of her own attractiveness.

Shinji, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi often knock her around as well, making fun of the way she speaks, reminiscent to a pirate. Although, all four of the men stop when Nnoitra butts in, telling them that if they didn't stop, he'd bash their heads in. Katharina never bothers to say anything back, but she actually doesn't mind the nautical jokes they pull on her. She's the one that's driving their boat to the safety shelter promised by the Elites, and she could easily throw them overboard, if she had a mind to.

Although, it never hurts when a boy actually sticks up for her, considering most of her life she's been surrounded by sailors who don't treat her seriously, being a female. Guess that just goes to show you that an independent, rude, pernicious woman attracts beastly, hostile males. Ah, well. Love is an odd thing, and if nautical jokes are what bring the odd couple together, so be it.


	10. Garden

_((Just as a heads up, I think, in fact, I'm pretty positive, that this is going to be in Taintd, as part of the story-line. I really like it, actually, haha. Also, thanks for almost one hundred views on this story! I don't even care if you didn't read all of it! I'm almost to one hundred, and I think it's straight up awesome 33 Thanks everyone! C: ))_

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 16

Garden

Chessebelle looked out of the abandoned mansion they had taken shelter in, after flying from their burned ship. "I heard 'tis be th' Trophy Garden." Katharina muttered as she stood by Chessebelle's side, glancing down at her from the corner of her eye. "Sinnoh region…" Chessebelle murmured back, before a rustle from below made her sea-foam hues widened and she jumped at the rail of the balcony, Katharina doing the same. The two females watched as a hideous dark figure began to rise from the grass.

"Jolly Roger, do ye see that thin'?! It looks like somethin' that crawled out 'o Davey Jones locker!" Katharina hissed to Chessebelle, who gulped and nodded slowly, before the sound of cracking and popping of bones filled the dead air of the night. The red-head's eyes were the size of dinner plates, Katharina's hazel ones identical to her companion's. A loud snap made Chessebelle get down, hiding behind the balcony, while Katharina trembled with fear, crouching down a bit, but her eyes still peeking over the side. "Oh my God… Get in the house!" Katharina whispered loudly, scrambling to get into the house, Chessebelle staggering to get up and into the infamous mansion of the Sinnoh region. One look over her shoulder made her slow, as she watched the figure coming at her.

It was a very, _very,_ grotesque looking Staraptor, or at least that's what she assumed. The large crest on its head completely ripped off and the white circular marking on the species' head was gone, revealing the brain inside of the Pokémon. It was pulsating as it flew towards the red-head, her face contorted between fear, disgust, and trepidation. His talons were mismatched; some broken off, some jagged and chipped, and some sharp and covered in blood. One of his eyes was hanging out of its socket, only dangling by a thin string of flesh and tendons, his other bloodshot and with no pupil, just an abyss of white and red. Its wings were relatively fine, just missing feathers, and a bit of the bones showing at the end of its wingspan. Chessebelle could barely make out a large gash running from the right side of its chest down and around to the rib cage, the intestines pulsating and even falling out slowly and deliberately.

Everything suddenly felt like slow-motion for the red-head, as she continued to scuttle towards the sliding glass door. She felt someone grab her elbow, pulling her into the mansion before the doors were slammed shut, Chessebelle falling to the ground, her savior on top of her.

The champion looked up and over her hero's broad shoulder, shuddering as she heard a loud screech from the undead Pokémon, others joining in as they seemed to wake up from the tall grass in the Trophy garden. "Are you ok?" Chessebelle's sea-foam hues flitted from the glass door, now covered by curtains that Katharina had closed, to the rich brown irises of Ikkaku. The red-head nodded softly before she felt her lower lip trembling, her eyes starting to water a bit as she put her head into Ikkaku's shoulder. "Thank you…" She whispered into his shoulder as the rest of the misfit group rushed into the room, looking at the two on the floor, and Katharina, who was now standing at the side of the glass door, breathing heavily and trying to regain her usual calm composure.

Ikkaku stood up, helping Chessebelle with him, who hugged him tightly and kept her face in his chest as she tried to calm down. The bald male smiled, giving a sigh of relief as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"The Trophy garden, was it?" Yumichika questioned as he looked up, the lights flickering a moment before they went out altogether. "More like Death garden…" Nnoitra muttered as he walked over to Katharina, shooing her out of the way as he looked out the curtains, the Staraptor now on the balcony and scratching at the cement.

It was going to be a long night for all eight of them, that's for sure.


	11. Psychedelic

_Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge_

_Prompt Number 13_

_Psychedelic._

* * *

"What be that word? Th' one hippies used to use in, like, th' eighties 'n junk? Nnoitra glanced at Katharina out of the corner of his eye, the group's resident pirate looking at the blonde male dancing about her boat's deck, without a care in the world, apparently. She looked at Nnoitra when she felt his eyes on her, the brunette pursing her lips as she awaited his answer.

"How should I know, ya dumb broad?" He growled under his breath as he looked down at the ocean, the waves caressing the side of the ship, rather than harassing it like they usually did. Katharina growled right back at the male before her eyes moved back to their original focus.

"'Tis like psycho or someth'…" She muttered under her breath, sighing as she thought about the word that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Groovy?" Nnoitra attempted, despite calling her a 'dumb broad' for asking the question in the first place.

"And I'm the dumb one? When you think _groovy _is like _psycho_?!" Katharina hissed in distaste, looking Nnoitra up and down disgustedly as she leaned against the railing of her ship, her back to the ocean, facing the odd dancing blonde male. Suddenly her face brightened and she slapped Nnoitra's arm, the male looking at her with an indifferent expression.

"Psychedelic, me dear land lubber!" Katharina exclaimed, loud enough for the blonde to hear and stop his odd dancing, looking over at the couple by the railing of the ship. Shinji smiled and looked at the couple before giving a bow.

"I appreciate the compliment, Captain Kat." Shinji smirked nonchalantly before taking his hat off and throwing it to the two. The couple reached out quickly, both grabbing the edge of the hat before it fell to the ocean water below.

As they turned back to the deck, Nnoitra releasing the hat and handing it over to Katharina, the pirate pulling it on her head sideways in a teasing fashion, Shinji had disappeared to elsewhere on the rather large ship.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Psychedelic… That guy's on a drug trip, 24/7, 365 days a year." He mumbled under his breath as he turned to walk to the front of the ship.

"I think he's fun. You're just jealous because you're 'groovy' and he's Psychedelic." The pirate teased, smirking as she fixed her newfound hat and followed the male. He shook his head in disbelief, scoffing at her idea of 'fun.'


	12. It's Raining

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 61

It's raining.

Ikkaku sighed into the kiss as he slowly put his hands into the blonde's hair, pulling her closer to him. She smiled into the kiss, straddling the bald man on the couch, the movie they had put in earlier long forgotten.

"Mmm, let's take this into the bedroom, Ikkaku~" The blonde purred as she sat back, licking her lips as her icy blue hues looked into Ikkaku's brown ones, the red markings by his eyes accenting his eyes in the light. "I'll meet you in there, babe." He said with a grin, slapping her bottom and making her giggle a bit. "Don't keep me waiting~" She mewled as she got off his lap and pranced out of the living room and down the hall; the opening of a door announcing her arrival to her bedroom.

Ikkaku quickly moved about her living room, shutting off the TV and DVD player, before turning off the lights and chancing a glance at the clock.

10:30 p.m. on a Wednesday night, rather cloudy in the normally sunny Nimbasa City, Unova Region.

The bodyguard had gotten his day off today, Yumichika and Kenpachi getting one as well. Chessebelle was on the last leg of the World tour, now in the Unova Region with the other Champions of Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova itself. The champions and herself had gotten to Nimbasa and were resting for the night before getting up early and proceeding through the region. After they were done with Unova, the champions had to attend one more ceremony in their respective region, or in Chessebelle's case, regions, and then they would be done with the whole thing.

Ikkaku had decided to use his day off by going to the amusement park nearby. He had invited Chessebelle, but she told him it was his day off, and he shouldn't have to spend it with his employer. Ikkaku had been disappointed, but had gone off on his own and had picked up the drunk blonde that was now in her bedroom, most likely naked.

The aforementioned male was now in the bedroom with his blonde, and they were rather loudly and roughly performing the actions every couple must do to reproduce. This went on for about three hours before the two seemed to have been satisfied. The blonde had decided he could spend the night, if he'd like, before she had fallen asleep, the sheets covering her up neatly. The bald man lay in the bed for about twenty minutes, before he sat up and sighed, pulling his feet over the edge of the bed and rubbing his eyes slowly.

Ikkaku gave an exasperated sigh before getting up and grabbing his boxers and jeans from earlier, pulling them on but not bothering with the button. He looked about the dark room before quietly making his way to the door, glancing at the blonde in bed once more before moving out. He walked down the hallway, the floorboards squeaking softly, but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping female in the next room. Ikkaku made his way to the sliding glass door that led out to the tiny balcony, stepping out into the fresh air before a loud thunderclap made him jump slightly.

Ikkaku's eyes seemed to widen a bit before he looked at the glass of the door, spattered with rain drops, as well as the entire balcony. "Shit, how long has it been raining?!" He muttered as he closed the door and locked it, quickly rushing back into the bedroom and grabbing his shirt from before. Ikkaku didn't bother with any goodbyes to the blonde, and just left, running from her apartment building's hallway and down the stairs. The male proceeded to run down the somewhat empty streets of Nimbasa city, the rain covering him as he ran to his destination.

Chessebelle shuddered under her blanket, hugging her pillow closer to her as a loud thunder-clap resounded throughout the hotel she was staying in. She had already turned everything off, so she wouldn't be nearly as scared when the power went out, but she was still trembling underneath the covers. Don looked at his trainer in the bed, shaking his head as he hovered over to the bed, landing at her hip and cuddling up to her. The Honchkrow put his head on her waistline, noticing how bad she was shaking, and cooed softly to try and soothe his best friend. Luppi had already been in bed with the red-head, but he hadn't known how to comfort her, so he was lying at the foot of the bed, curled up on her feet to keep her warm.

The three companions all jumped when the door to her room swung open, Chessebelle even letting out a tiny squeal to signify her fear. The figure in the doorway was drenched and the hallway light made him look even more menacing, Luppi and Don already in front of Chessebelle's body. The Persian let out a hiss as his hackles stood on end, while Don had his chest puffed out and his wings at full span to block the figure's way to the red-head.

"No, no, it's just me! I… Are you ok?"

Ikkaku's voice already helped with the whole situation, in Chessebelle's mind. The red-head sat up in the bed, her eyes welled up with tears as she brought her knees to her chest, starting to whimper a bit. Ikkaku shook his head and quickly closed the door as he trotted over to his boss, getting into the bed with a squawk of reluctance coming from Don.

"Shhh… Just calm down… Everything's going to be alright, ok?" The body guard reassured her, the red-head putting her head on his chest and sobbing quietly. "It's just raining…" He murmured softly as he stroked her hair to keep her calm, Don and Luppi cuddling up around her body, watching Ikkaku carefully. The bodyguard sighed as he soothed his boss, glancing out of the window at the rain splatters on the pane.

"It's just raining…" He repeated softly as he leaned against the head-board, wondering how long of a night this would be.


	13. Nostalgia

Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge

Prompt Number 26

Nostalgia

"The Dojo? Why are we here?" Yachiru questioned, looking at Kenpachi as she perched on his back, holding his shoulders to stay on. "Just are…" Kenpachi replied simply, glancing to the side at his loyal pupils, the bald man giving a scoff at the sight of the Dojo, while the flamboyant other ran his hand through his hair, looking at the dojo with a listless look in his eyes.

"Well, let's go, eh?" Ikkaku questioned, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck, trying to hide his nervousness. On the other hand, Yumichika seemed fine with the idea, already taking the first steps towards the doors, Kenpachi nodding in response and following the shorter male, Ikkaku following up as the caboose. The trio of men, as well as the little pink-haired girl, made their way into the dojo, the sliding doors announcing their arrival, causing some of the various fighters to halt their actions and see the new arrivals.

It seemed like everyone in the dojo were watching the four, some of the older males bowing in respect as they realized who they were, while others muttered insults and questioned their sudden appearance to the dojo. They all brushed them of and walked to the back of the dojo, where an entrance was covered with a scroll with the Japanese kanji of 'Strength.' Two guards at the door bowed their respect as the four walked into the entrance. The fighters in the dojo, still somewhat awe-struck, seemed to all exchange looks with one another before slowly going about their fighting, most wondering what business the four had in the dojo anymore.

Yumichika, leading the group, sighed as he looked at the dreary walls of the back of the dojo. The thin hallway never seemed to change, except for the addition of doors on either side. The male sighed once more as he found the door he was looking for, opening it with ease and rolling his eyes at the sight before him.

The room wasn't very large, but it was a decent-sized office, complete with a large desk, three plush chairs in front of it, bookshelves, three safes in one corner, and a few other items that makes the office-setting complete. Of course, the four weren't here to perform the business this place wanted. Yumichika moved to the back of the chair on the left, putting his hands behind his back as he avoided the look of the large male behind the desk. He had three women with him, one on his knee gyrating herself on him, another at his opposite side caressing his arm sensually and kissing at his neck, and a third unseen under the desk doing what most women do when they get on their knees in front of a man.

"Oh, look, girls! It's my favorite trio! Chika, Kenny, and Kaku! I'm so happy to see you boys again! It's been so long! Please, have a seat. You want a drink? Scotch? Whiskey? Coffee? I got anything you pals want, just ask. You want a girl? I got two available at the moment?" The man gushed, bombarding the three with questions, not acknowledging Yachiru obviously. At the mention of the girls, the two that were at his sides got up, as if they were already given orders to please the guests.

"No, Yammy, not today… We're here on different matters." Kenpachi said seriously, the girls returning to their places and duty. Yammy, the large male in the chair, seemed to be annoyed with Kenpachi's answer, glaring a little as he leaned against the arm of the chair, resting his chin on his knuckles. "What is it then, Kenny? You got new recruits? Want your cut of the money for the past few months?" Yammy spit out, his mood obviously changing from cheerful to pissed off in a matter of a few seconds.

Kenpachi shook his head slightly and maneuvered around the middle chair, taking a seat in it, Yachiru hopping off and standing behind him, while Ikkaku stood behind the chair on the right like Yumichika. The middle male spread his legs, putting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, clasping his hands in a business-like fashion as he began to explain the trio's sudden appearance.

"You see, Yammy… We got a better job offer. We're thinking we're just going to shut this place down; we don't need it anymore, and it's not like it's a legal thing to be making money off of anyways. Now, I hope you know when you signed up to take over the leadership of this place when I left, that you read the fine print in that paper…" Kenpachi paused, glancing up as Yammy seemed to push the two girls off of him, gripping the third's hair and yanking her to the side, suddenly opening drawers in the desk to find said paper. "It states that if I were to ever come back to claim leadership, as well as all the profit and perks and advantages to being the boss of this place, that you must give it up, no matter what. It also states that I have the right to reprimand you of any affiliation with the dojo, if I choose to. Of course, Yammy, I don't want to do that to you. I just want my fighting ring back, and I want the money you've accumulated so far during your reign. I won't take much of it, because I like you, though. What do you say, Yammy? Give it up easy, or give it up the hard way, I don't give a shit, just get the hell out of my office." Kenpachi finished with a grin, his canines looking sharper than usual.

"You… You can't do this to me! This is my business now, you gave it to me!" Yammy sputtered, finally finding the packet of papers as he yanked it out of one of the last drawers, searching through it to find the male's signature. "Come on, man! Kenny, you know me! I was one of the best fighters, you said it yourself!" Yammy pleaded, standing up and towering over the male, but Kenpachi's shadow was much bigger than his, at the moment. The black-haired male smirked and stood up, glancing to Yumichika, then at Ikkaku. "Yea, I did say that, Yammy. But between these two, you're nothing but a sniveling little girl. I don't need you, anymore, as simple as that." He stated as Ikkaku and Yumichika walked around the desk, making sure the girls wouldn't be in the way.

Yammy stood a good six foot, seven inches from the ground, much taller than the two males at his sides, but he was much slower than the two as well. Yammy, his fight or flight instinct kicking in, immediately swung at Yumichika, the more feminine and weaker-looking of the two. The male scoffed and ducked from it, standing back up and grabbing his wrist, pushing his elbow forward until a sickening crack went throughout the office, the girls squealing in fright as they moved to the corner of the room, trying to get to the door without much hassle.

"Right this way, stripper ladies. Go down this hallway and make a left, you'll come out at the back of the dojo. Bye bye now!" Yachiru guided the three to the door and opened it, smiling brightly as she watched them scramble down the hall like circus animals, waving obnoxiously as she dismissed them.

Ikkaku smirked over at Yumichika after he broke the male's arm, Yammy still yowling in pain, as the two lead him out of the office without much fight from him. "One of the best fighters my ass… One broken bone and he's done!" Ikkaku scoffed down the hall as they led him to the back of the dojo as well. Kenpachi shook his head and chuckled under his breath as he glanced at the safes and moved to them, Yachiru skipping over to join him. "Yachiru, unlock those two. I trust you remember the codes still?" Kenpachi glanced at the pink-haired female as he crouched down to open the first two black safes, while Yachiru moved to the first grey one.

"Of course, Ken-chan. I have a photographic memory." She assured with an overly enthusiastic nod. In a few moments, the two had unlocked all the safes and were shoving the money into duffel bags, which they had found in the safes themselves. Kenpachi had forgotten he had planned ahead all those months ago, amazed he had been that smart, actually.

By the time that Ikkaku and Yumichika were back, they had gotten all the money they had wanted and were zipping up the duffel bags, giving one to each of them. Kenpachi carried two, not bothering to give one to Yachiru to strain herself, even though he knew she could carry it with ease. The four looked at one another before Kenpachi led the way out of the office and closed the door, walking down the hall and smirking as he came to the end of it, leading out onto a balcony. He looked down at the large fenced in circle, two men in the ring and boxing, of course, with illegal objects. "Looks like he's got brass knuckles this time…" Ikkaku murmured as he leaned on the edge of the balcony, a grin on his face as he watched the fighting commence, the large crowd around the ring shaking the fence and waving money everywhere, the bets placed and hoping that their fighter would win. It was nostalgic looking at this scene for Yumichika and Ikkaku, but it was also horrific, thinking about how they had been pushed into this kind of a life.

"Attention! Fighters and Betters!" Kenpachi roared, getting the attention of everyone in the room quite easily, that crazed grin on his face as he gripped the railing of the balcony, Yumichika and Ikkaku at his sides. Yumichika still had that professional air about him while Ikkaku was more nonchalant and continued to lean on the balcony as he sized up the two fighters.

"Please, if you would, get the hell out of my fighting ring, and don't come back. It would seem that we're out of business as of…" Kenpachi paused to look down at his wrist, a watch giving him the date and time, before continuing, "January 17th at 4:05 p.m. I hope you all have a wonderful day." As he finished his announcement, everyone went quiet before someone started to laugh, obviously taking it as a joke. Kenpachi's grin slowly dissipated from his face, now turning into a frown before glancing at Yumichika. The male sighed and glanced down at his belt, searching for the pokeball he wanted; a simple white and red premier ball.

He pressed the button and whispered something under his breath, the white light forming into a Gloom, its drool accenting the creepy smile on its face as it called out happily, "Gloom, gloom!" The Pokémon proceeded to spray a gas out of the center of its head, which easily filled up the ceiling in a few moments, the patrons in the facility rushing towards the stairs to get to the exit, Kenpachi nodding happily as he turned to leave with Yachiru perched on his back like before. Ikkaku glanced towards Yumichika, who shrugged in response to the question Ikkaku seemed to be asking. The bald man smirked as he readjusted his duffel bag and trotted to the front, while Yumichika followed behind as the caboose, his Gloom jumping to his side and toddling along like a child.

"Who's the name of the girl again?" Kenpachi questioned as the four exited the facility and were walking the cobble-stone streets of Saffron City. "Her name is…" Ikkaku started, before he glanced up at the sky, trying to remember what it was. "Chessebelle. She's the reigning champion of the Johto and Kanto region. Really, you guys have to become better acquainted with our new boss. She's a really nice woman, though, so there shouldn't be any problems." Yumichika butt in as he looked ahead with the same listless look as before as they passed the dojo. "Hmmm… Wonder why she needs bodyguards then." Ikkaku retorted, rolling his eyes at Yumichika as the four proceeded through Saffron, towards the monorail system. "Off to Goldenrod City to meet our new boss. Huzzah." Ikkaku muttered as they walked. "Don't be such a sour puss." Yumichika growled, shaking his head at the bald man, who grumbled in response. "C'mon, ya pussies. I don't want to listen to this arguing all the way to Goldenrod." Kenpachi hissed, Yachiru giggling in response. The two immediately went quiet, simply giving each other dirty looks. 'Oh great… Working with these two all day, every day, all year…' Kenpachi thought with a mental face-palm.


	14. Sexy Times

_Pokémon 100 Theme Challenge_

_Prompt Number 52_

_Sexy Times_

* * *

"Truth or dare… mmm… everyone." Katharina purred, looking at the circle of her new friends and shipmates at the table, all of their expressions showing their suspiciousness of their resident pirate.

"I don't think you're allowed to do that…" Ikkaku muttered to Chess, the red-head shrugging before whispering back, "Well, let's see where she's taking this. Katharina is a pretty fun girl; maybe it won't be that bad. But we all have to come to a unanimous decision." The group all looked at each other before debating whether to choose dare or not.

"I refuse to do a dare; especially after what Shinji made me do." Yumichika growled, crossing his arms defiantly and giving a small, 'hmmph.' Shinji and Nnoitra snickered to themselves before giving each other a look. Shinji decided to speak up for the partners, "We'll take either or." Chess smiled and nodded before looking at Ikkaku for confirmation on the choice. Ikkaku bit his lip and glanced down at his beer bottle before taking a swig of it and nodding at the tiny girl. "Well, on behalf of the entire group, except for Kenpachi and Yachiru since they decided to get out before the fun really started," Chessebelle specifically said this loudly, a bump from above them signaling Kenpachi's awareness of what Chessebelle had said, before she chuckled and continued, "We all agree on choosing truth."

Katharina nodded slowly before shrugging and looking at the group. "It didn't matter to me if you chose dare or truth, I was gonna ask the same thing." She purred before crossing her arms, leaning back in her chair, and putting her boots up on the table, crossing her legs as she nonchalantly spoke the truth she had concocted.

"Tell everyone your most embarrassing sex story."

The group's eyes all widened and looked at one another in disbelief before they all turned on Katharina. Nnoitra seemed to be outraged and quickly pointed a finger accusingly at her. "Oi, you can't just ask someone about that! You have to share your own story if you expect us to share our's!" He hissed at the pirate, who laughed hysterically at his outburst, finding it rather humorous how fast he turned on her, before pulling her legs off the table and leaning forward. The group consequently leaning forward to listen better, figuring she was going to whisper to make it even more interesting and dramatic.

"Well… It wasn't so much embarrassing as it was disgusting. You see, I had just gotten my first boat, so I had thrown a party with all my friends at the time, who invited all their friends, etcetera. I had gotten lots and LOTS of alcohol beforehand, and I was planning on getting shit faced and having the best time of my life. So, the party started and went on for a few hours, from about midnight to five-six in the morning. It was a pretty great party, and a lot of people passed out drunk in the cabin downstairs and some on the deck, but in safe places, so as to not fall off, you know? I was getting pretty clingy to this one guy, and was attached to him all night, so it wasn't a surprise we were fucking by the time everyone was asleep, up on the railing. Well, the ship rocking from the waves that morning and all the beer he had been drinking made him feel nauseous. To sum it all up, he puked all over my body. Needless to say, I threw him into the water and kicked everyone out immediately so I could clean my ship and wallow in self-pity."

Everyone in the group looked at one other, a mix of emotions on their faces. Embarrassment, sympathy, disgust, and laughter were some of the expressions show on their faces before Katharina jabbed her hands out in front of her expectantly, waiting for the group to share their stories since her's was finished.

All five of the group members seemed to look up at the sky or the floor as they thought of their most embarrassing sex story. The resident red-head felt her cheeks tinting pink before she thought of an idea. She doubled over in her chair, clutching her tummy as if she was in absolute pain, and wailed in a low voice as she put her forehead on the table. The red-head felt everyone's yes on her in curiosity, before she made a loud noise of guttural pain, Ikkaku rubbing her back and questioning her health.

"I… I think I'm getting cramps…" She whined as she whipped her head up and leaned on the back of her chair, clenching her eyes shut and hugging her tummy even more genuinely. The boys at the table all looked at Yumichika expectantly, Katharina smirking as she realized what she was doing. Before the pirate could call her out, Yumichika quickly got up and helped his boss to her feet and walk her out of the lower cabin, up to the dock for fresh air. "Ahh… the sweet taste of weaseling out of something." Chess muttered under her breath, Yumichika smirking and nodding as he glanced over his shoulder at Ikkaku, who was looking up at him like an abandonded puppy. The couple gave each other a look before snickering and shrugging. Chessebelle mouthed the word sorry before blowing a kiss and walking with Yumichika away from the game of interrogation or humiliation.

"Well, boys, it's down to you three. Who's going first?" Katharina's voice made all the men look towards the cock woman and grimace together, all making similar faces of disgust at their stories. Shinji looked around for something to cause a distraction, chewing his gum absent-mindedly. Gum?

Shinji stopped chewing for a moment and a devious smirk flew onto his face as he glanced at Nnoitra and in one swift movement took the gum out of his mouth and put it on the end of one of the raven black locks his companion sported.

"Oh no! Gum in your hair, Nnoitra! Come on, let's go fix that right away!" Shinji exclaimed, rushing himself and Nnoitra out of the room before the other could shout profanities and insults of all kinds. Katharina growled under her breath as she shot a glare towards the stairs that lead to the deck. Her hazel hues suddenly softened as they looked across the table at the only one left; Ikkaku.

The bald man gulped at Katharina's stare before he sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of it like the other four. "Well, Ikkaku? What's ye story? Is it 'bout ye wee crumpet upstairs?" Katharina teased, waiting for the man to speak, a devilish grin on her face. Ikkaku sighed once again. It would seem his fate had been sealed as he opened his mouth to start his story.

"Ikkaku! Chessebelle wants you right now! She's throwing up everywhere and she said she only wants you!" Yumichika's voice shattered Ikkaku's story before he even began it, a smile returning to his face, a sneer returning to Katharina. "Ye guys all be pussies!" Katharina shouted from her perch downstairs, Ikkaku sprinting out of the room like Luppi when he heard the word bath.


End file.
